Skiing and snowboarding are widely popular sports which require a great deal of skill. Learning and mastering proper balance and control of skis/snowboards and the skier's/snowboarder's body are crucial to effectively performing these sports. This is true not only for enjoyment of the sport but also for safety. Because of the uneven and steep slopes usually traveled by these skiers/snowboarders, the skier's/snowboarder's body is constantly in new and unsupported positions which require continuous adjustments.
One of the ultimate goals of most skiers and snow boarders is mastering the technique known as carving. Unfortunately, techniques learned by beginners often need to be "unlearned" later as they become more proficient. The use of the present invention will avoid beginner skiers/snowboarders from having to unlearn the techniques they learned as a beginner when they progress to intermediate and expert levels. Using the carving ski pole as a beginner, teaches the skier/snowboarder the proper techniques which are used by advanced skiers/snowboarders.
Many devices have been designed to teach the art of carving through the snow. Unfortunately, none of them allow skiers/snowboarders to plant a ski pole confidently without losing their balance or control. What is needed is a device that will assist skiers/snowboarders in maintaining their balance on and carving through snow.